powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LDEJRuff/Archives/July 2008-June 2010
Hi LDEJRuff -- we are excited to have Powerpuff Girls Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin Is there any ways I can be an admin here (I know I have to contribute more and make good edits)--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:29, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, i'm a big fan of The Powerpuff Girls and I gonna help!--Daisy13103 23:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) How to add colour on sig. the question is the title! Editing Hi LDEJRuff, if you can still edit The Rowdyruff Boys page, can you put this in the Z appearances. They are not ultimately defeated by the PPGZ as when HIM is destroyed, they are seen waking up from their unconcious shock. Thanks LeakLess52 14:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome. Now I just used an image for the Fuzzy Lumpkins article. But I just noticed that it seems to be locked indefianety does it mean you can't edit on it. Jhenderson777 20:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BIG FAN!!! I AM A POWERPUFF FAN SO I'LL HELP!!!!Powerpuffzusa 20:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC)a Reply Thanks for the message. I can't believe I forgot the signature. Sorry about it. Of course this editing is an little different than Wikipedia so I am just getting used to it. Jhenderson777 20:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Buttercup You forgot to take nonsense out of the Buttercup article! Sure, I'll help. I'll help anyways. Gangreen Gang Hey, I know this may not be the person to ask, but on the Gangreen Gang page it seems as if Powerpuff Girls and Demashita! Powerpuff Girlz Z are being considered to be the same thing by lieu of storyline, which I am pretty sure they are not, and I was hoping someone could edit it so the line was clear. After all, in the american release of D!PPGZ, Snake is a girl named Ivy, and in the original of the anime, they turned Arturo into a girl and made Snake possibly homosexual because the Japanese don't have such a thing as a "Skater" subculture, so they didn't know what Sanford's motives were for not caring about pain caused by Ace, as skaters are used to falling facefirst into concrete on a regular basis- and now this turned into a rant. Sorry.